powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy Manipulation
The power to control and manipulate existing energy. Also Called *Energy Bending *Ergokinesis *Energokinesis *Dynamokinesis Capability The abiliy to psionically tap and manipulate energy for various effects within one's self and within the biological order of an environment. The user can move, alter,or stop energy in themselves, objects, beings, or space. Users can convert one type of energy into another, store it within their bodies, and release it upon command. Some users can create objects from pure energy, or project it out in other forms. A user may be able to absorb ambient energy convert it into Life-Force and live solely off of that, even in supremely hostile situations. Limitations *Rarely able to create energy, only affect its flow. *Limited to battery use (amount of energy a person can hold in themselves) *Extensive use of powers over a long period of time could deplete one's energy reserves. *Low-Level users could be limited on amount energy or the type of energy. *Prone to headache due to the mental focus that is required to control energy Applications Energy manipulation is a route to nearly every power, some are more likely to be achieved than others, including: *Life-Force Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Life-Force Constructs *Life-Force Absorption *Energy Blasts *Energy Mimicry *Energy Constructs *Energy Absorption *Limited Psychokinesis *Energy-based punches/kicks *Platform Creation *Magic *Power Erasure Associations * If used in negative forms users may develop Nothingnes Manipulation or Chaos Manipulation. Known Users *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Charmcaster (Ben 10) *Most characters (DB/DBZ/DBGT) *Hexidecimal (Reboot) *Hex (Ben 10) *Verdona Tennyson (Ben 10) *Anodites (Ben 10 series) *Inhabitants of Legerdomain (Ben 10) *Many Osmosians such as Kevin (Ben 10) *Chromastone (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Michael Morningstar/Darkstar (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H) *Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H) *Bishop (X-Men) *Vulcan (X-men) *Dazzler (X-men) *Havok (X-men) *Sebastian Shaw (X-men) *Gambit (X-men) *Franklin Richards (The Fantastic Four) *Ms. Marvel/Warbird/Binary (Marvel) *Dormammu (Marvel) *NRG (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *P'andor (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Giant Lion-Turtle (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) *Mystogan (Fairy Tail) *Joque (Nexus Wars) *Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated) *Aelita Hopper/Shafer (CODE: LYOKO) *Ilana (Sym-Bionic Titan; via the Corus Armor) *Green Lanterns (DC Comics) *Power Ring (DC Comics) *Negi Springfield (through Magia Erebia) *Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Adventure 2) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *Cole Macgrath (inFamous) *Kessler (inFamous) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex-from the brand new energy-based machines the almighty Omega-One Nanite grants him) Gallery Bishop.jpg|Bishop (Marvel Comics) fires an energy blast. File:Wjfiuhjifjsdio.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) can control magenta-colored mana. File:477px-Charm003d.jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10) fires a bolt of energy. File:Dazzler.jpg|Dazzler (Marvel Comics) converts ambient waves of sound to dazzling display of light. 1068090622 nStarfire2.jpg|Starfire (Teen Titans) Has the ability to use her energy in order to produce her traditional green-colored starbolts. Xop havok.jpg 593px-Jellal's unnamed spell.jpg thumbnail.jpg|vulcan can manipulate,asorb,and create energy 150px-Havok_(Alex_Summers)_015.jpg|vulcan creating a energy sheild to fend off his brother havok who can produce energy blast Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations